Orange Wishes
by Yimjeric
Summary: Because this is what I own them, because they deserve a happy ending. Post R2. Mainly Euphemia X Suzaku & side of C.C. X Lelouch X Kallen.
1. First Wedge

**Orange Wishes: First Wedge**

* * *

**Suzaku's POV**

"Ah! You're finally awake!" Those were the words that I heard as I came out of the darkness that had engulfed me. As my vision begun to clear from my awakening, I could see a wooden roof and a rotating fan, the smell of oranges permeating around me. Just as I try to prop myself up to better understand my strange oranges smelling environment, the excruciating pain that overwhelmed my body struck me all at once, only then did I notice the bandages that I was dressed up in from head to toe. I slummed backwards on to the bed, only a pair of hands had saved me from letting gravity do even more pain to me already.

"Are you okay Mr Kururugi?" I finally looked at the owner of the voice as she gently places my head back on to the pillow. It wasn't the pink hair or violet eyes that struck me, nor was it… the pouting face that she was giving made her even cuter than she already was; it was that uncanny feeling deep within my heart, like I knew her before or something.

Embarrassment hit me when I realise I was staring at her while she was waiting for a reply from me. Coupled with my injuries and being totally caught off guard, I confessed immediately that I felt a strange feeling within me when I saw her while circumventing the truth of how cute I thought she is.

"Hmm… I don't think we met before. Maybe it's because I've been taking care of you for a week since Mr Orange brought you here?" She offered an explanation to me. "Do you remember what had happen to you?" She indicated to all the bandages I had on me, "Whatever that happen to you must have been pretty bad."

"I… I was… I…" I was stumped; I couldn't recall what had transpired that caused me to land in this orange smelling environment. I drew a blank, like my memory was removed, blocked or empty during that period of time. I clutched my bandage head hoping that it would help me to better recall something.

"You don't have to try so hard right now. You've just woken up after all. Maybe it will all come back over time." She held me hand to reassure me, only leading me to turn my head away to cover my blushing face. Why am I blushing?

"Erm, I guess I should go find Mr Orange to tell him that you are awake. Rest well." The moment when she let go, it was both a sense of relieve and yet… disappointment; I wanted her to continue to stay with me. I didn't even got her name.

"It's Euphie." I stared wide eyed at her as I turn my head to see her standing at the door; I seriously contemplated if she did just read my mind. "I thought it was rude that I know your name but you don't know mine Mr Kururugi."

"Suzaku, call me Suzaku Miss Euphie." I said reflexively, liked I was saying something from memory yet I couldn't remember it.

"Euphie will do, Suzaku. There's no need to address me as Miss." She replied with a sweet smile before she left. To my utter surprise, I started missing Euphie's company already.

* * *

**Euphie's POV**

I was so terrified when Suzaku had said that he felt a strange feeling looking at me; my heart was pounding as I thought that he had caught me eyeing him while he was unconscious. Even after doing my cleaning and dressing duties for him (don't you think dirty! Nothing of that sort happen!), I would spend time… well, admiring him. I wanted to meet him so badly, like deep in my heart I believe we had wasted a life time missing each other and we shouldn't waste anymore that we have left. Admittedly, getting the 'hots' over an unconscious, handsome and muscular boy seems super silly. Yet, I couldn't help but feel something uncanny about him within me; like I knew him from somewhere or something before.

It was so funny and also cute how he reacted when he first awoke. I had to control myself not to fawn over him instantly by asking questions; his mysterious injuries hadn't fully recover and well it seems to be rather impolite to do so.

Mr Orange should be out in the ranch with Miss Anya at this time, which would be a long walk from the cottage. I slightly pouted; I had wanted to stay a bit longer with Suzaku but I panic when I suddenly held his hand and had to excuse myself by hiding my blushes from him. I almost blundered again when I forgotten to give my name; how impolite of me to do so. Luckily he wasn't offended and I get to call him by his first name now. He was most polite though, referring to me as Miss. To my utter surprise, I grabbed a few oranges and hurried my steps in search of Mr Orange; I wanted to quickly be back in Suzaku's presence.

* * *

**Kallen's POV**

"Zero, I'm coming in." What's wrong with Suzaku? He's been quiet ever since I located him in the field after that disastrous battle at Narita. Another impostor of Zero had claimed that he was the authentic one and he has 'come to unmask the fake Zero', not that he was wrong of course. Unlike the legion of failed Zeros that came before him, this Zero decided to stage his show on Narita, one of the previous battle ground The Black Knights won against Cornelia forces in what seemed like a life time ago albeit that the fake Zero was the one holding the mountains this time. Suzaku was forced into the field when our deployed army got thrown into disarray when the fake Zero blew the whole mountain apart, cutting me off from aiding Suzaku and swarming me with the remaining of his forces.

In the end, it was declared that the fake Zero had committed suicide via the destruction of the mountain and his forces after realizing the loss of their leader decided to do a do-or-die resistance before committing suicide themselves. No enemy survivors were found, those that didn't die immediately executed themselves via a pistol shot to the head. However, what transpired with Suzaku was a mystery; when he finally radioed back his location he reminded silence throughout the journey back to the command base and he requested to return to the Britannia consulate immediately. He had hastily retreated into his private quarters before I could speak to him.

"It's been a year, Q-1. Or should I say Knight of One. Considering how the United Federation of Nations decided to adopt the Knights of the Round system, I guess it should be expected that you of all people deserved the title; I saw the knighting ceremony broadcast, it was beautiful. And I see that you decided to not keep your hair down anymore, Kallen." He acted like there was nothing wrong, causally just conversing with me after a whole year, after his public execution, after he destroyed the world and allowed it to be recreated.

I slapped that smirk know-it-all immediately, after everything he did, after everything that he made me went through… He just waltzed in like nothing happened, not even attempting to dodge my slap, just taking it all in by himself. And then I kissed him, tears of joy forming on my eyes.

It took me less than three seconds to realize that C.C. was in the room. I broke the kiss, wiping away my tears and stood embarrassed at my actions; my head held low.

"I believe you were making out with my property, Kallen." C.C. greeted me in her own unique way before she addressed Lelouch, "And you, judging from your smirk face you must have enjoyed it."

This reunion just got more interesting.

* * *

**Author's note:**

I always wanted to do this story, but could never have the heart to do so because of real life events happening. Strangely enough I suddenly wanted to write it, I guess because I always wanted Suzaku and Euphie to have a happy ending. I guess since I couldn't get mine, I'll help them instead.

I don't own Code Geass or any of its characters. Thank you for taking your time to read. I would appreciate it if you could leave a review.


	2. Second Wedge

**Orange Wishes: Second Wedge**

* * *

"I believe you were making out with my property, Kallen." C.C. greeted me in her own unique way before she addressed Lelouch, "And you, judging from your smirk face you must have enjoyed it."

"Since when did I become your property? I don't remember our contract marking me as your property." Lelouch unveiled his right hand to show a mark similar to the one on C.C. forehead.

"What the hell is going on? How are you alive? Why are you alive? Where have you been? When did you become Zero again? Where is Suzaku? Are you even Lelouch?" I bombarded him with my questions as I struggle to contemplate that I was actually talking to a supposedly dead person.

"Kallen, you know who I am; ask yourself, am I Lelouch? You know in your heart the answer." That conviction, that posture, those eyes; as much as it goes against logic, this had to be Lelouch. With C.C. beside him, he has to be. "Don't worry, Suzaku is currently safe. We swap positions when the mountain collapses. I have returned… to fulfil a promise; a promise to someone after a discovery C.C. and I made during our journey around the world."

* * *

"Eh, you don't have your memories either?" I gratefully accepted the last slice of orange Euphie peeled for me, eating it as she told her story.

"It's been around three months since my brother found me. Mr Orange was kind enough to let me stay ever since then, letting me recuperate while I occasional help out in the orange farm. Prior to being discovered I don't remember what I was doing or how I got there. I do have my childhood memories but memories from recent years seem to have been erased or removed." Euphie shared with me.

"What was your childhood like?" I quizzed, not wanting the conversation to end there; I had spent the past few days resting with Euphie taking care of me, my curiosity about her always on my mind. She answered about how she was born into royalty and her early days was a peaceful and fun time, describing the nights where she played with her favorite brother and his sister and how much her older sister doted her. All this while, seating a respectful distance from her; I could not take my eyes off her and her sweet-smelling scent masked the orange aroma of the house. I was intoxicated every time I was near her, like a bee allured by a rose. At that moment, I nudged slightly away from Euphie, my head turned to cover my blushes; my god I sound like a total weirdo with what I just thought.

"Did I do something wrong?" I darted towards Suzaku when I saw him shyly moved away from me and I thought I did something wrong; my face almost clashing to his. I quickly retracted myself, embarrass at my sudden moments and contemplating about my actions; my god I must have looked like a total weirdo with what I just did.

"Erm, no no. You did nothing." Suzaku replied condescendingly. The gears in my head started churning at what I did wrong firstly; I guess the way I mention Lelouch and I sounded too much like incest… And the way I describe Lelouch and Nunnally made it sound like more than just brother and sister love too... … Also the image I must have given Suzaku of my relationship with Cornelia sounded more than just a protective big sister… … … Oh my! He must think that my family is filled with incest and lesbians! I haven't even talked about my father's one hundred and eight wives…

I couldn't understand why Euphie had grown suddenly quiet; she refusing to meet my gaze. Did I do something wrong? In an attempt to get her attention back, I went back to the original topic and started telling her my childhood; me being the secret son of the last prime minister, my training under Tohdoh, my meeting with my best friend and his sister… And then the war started.

I subconsciously felt relieved when I gotten back Euphie's attention when she asked what happen to my father. As I was about to give an answer, something within me begun to move, like my brain had been rewired to retrieve my memories differently. That feeling lasted for only a split second before I spilled my response. "He committed Suicide; I was in bed when it occurred. I didn't know until the next morning."

Panic swept my heart at that instant; I had blundered again! I apologized immediately for bringing up such an unfortunate event. He just waved it off and said that it was okay. Awkward silence sets in in between us. With quick-wits, I spat out whatever was in my mind to quell the tension.

"So," I began; unsure where I was going with this, "I guess being the son of the last prime minister would make you royalty as well wouldn't it? Sir Kururugi." I bend my body slightly as though in the presents of royalty while having no clue what I was doing and praying that this would elevate the mood.

I never really thought myself as royalty, so when Euphie mentioned it I guessed it made some sort of sense. I was more flattered than embarrass at her remark despite it obviously being a joke… I think. Still, my first instinct was to make fun of her back.

"But of course, your highness." As I utter the last two words, I reflexively did the Britannian bow while locking my eyes to hers. I immediately felt myself being under a trance, like a great wind just threw me off my feet in my mind, as though taking me on a trip down disjointed memories. I could sense Euphie during the trance, reaching out to her and calling her name while I could hear her called mine. After much screaming and grabbing, I locked my hands with hers and we journeyed together flashes of what felt like broken memories zooming pass us; too fast to get a glimpse of any of them.

And then a sharp pain coming from my fingers broke that weird and strange trance.

"Cat bite; most unfortunate." I turned around to find a light pink-haired girl in overalls staring nonchalantly at us.

The awkwardness once again started.

* * *

**Author's note:**

****I took out the POV marker because after writing the story I realized how much I switch between Euphemia and Suzakus's point of view on the fly that it would clutter the screen. If you could, let me know If the marker is a good idea or not.

I don't own Code Geass or any of its characters. Thank you for taking your time to read. I would appreciate it if you could leave a review. If you spot an error, spelling, grammar or any other, feel free to tell me so that I can correct it.


End file.
